Stay Alive, Can I?—Kirara
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Penyesalan, kehampaan. Setiap kali aku memijakinya, tiada lagi yang berbeda. Sebab semuanya telah menyatu sempurna—dan jujur saja—aku tidak begitu berharap kau dapat mengubahnya.#SA16


_Living in a place where depression is equal to laziness, and no one care—Hazama Kirara_

.

 _Penyesalan, kehampaan. Setiap kali aku memijakinya, tiada lagi yang berbeda. Sebab semuanya telah menyatu sempurna_ _—dan jujur saja_ _—aku tidak begitu berharap kau dapat mengubahnya._

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **Stay Alive, Can I? by Zaky Uzumo**

 **Stay Alive #SA16**

 **.**

Menjadi tidak pernah diinginkan—bukti sebuah penyesalan—adalah hal yang tidak pernah dikehendaki oleh _siapapun_. Karena _siapapun_ pasti selalu mengharapkan hal-hal baik datang kepadanya. Namun apalah daya ketika setiap harinya kau hanya bisa mendengar keluhan dan keluhan tentang dirimu? Bagai lantunan lagu nan merdu yang senantiasa didendangkan mendayu-dayu, bahwa kau adalah seorang putri, dan seorang putri haruslah menjalani hidup sebagaimana seorang putri yang seharusnya. Karena dalam hidup, sudah _seharusnya_ kita menjalaninya dalam aturan—kekangan bernama _moral_.

Namun Kirara enggan. Dan dia berusaha melawan. Bukan untuk hidupnya, tetapi demi dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya _berharap_ dia dapat menjadi seorang putri yang cantik dan manis, bukan sosok bak penyihir gelap yang kental akan kutukan dan tali mistis di luar logika.

Terkadang mendengar jeritan dan teriakan, lengkingan ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya memperdebatkan tentang dirinya. Tentang mengapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini, menjadi sosok yang sangat _berbeda_. Berbeda dari apa yang mereka harapkan, berbeda dari apa yang mereka inginkan, dari apa yang mereka angankan ketika putri kecil itu bernapas di dunia.

Dunia yang kotor dan menjijikan. Dunia yang mungkin seberapa pun besarnya usaha para penghuninya untuk memperbaikinya tetap dan akan tetap busuk, selama masih ada sisa napas di dalamnya.

Hazama Kirara telah melihat bukti borok sebuah kehidupan yang dari luar begitu dipuja-puja. Yang apabila diperlihatkan hanya mengundang iba semata, tanpa ada sebuah rasa untuk benar-benar meneteskan obat di atas luka menganga. Sungguh keindahan dunia hanyalah topeng semata—punggung besar nan kokoh yang menghalangi mata-mata melihat sisi memuakannya.

Sementara Hazama Kirara tidak memilikinya—sebuah punggung yang menutupi kelamnya, ataupun sebuah bahu tempatnya bersandar di antara semua yang ada.

Dia dihancurkan secara tak sengaja. Dan kini dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan berdiam diri di sudut mati dunia. Diam dan diam, membiarkan hening memakinya lebih kejam. Melepaskan apa yang orang-orang katakan sebuah _sesak_ , hingga kini hal tersebut seolah menjadi tarikan napasnya. Sudah mengalir di nadinya, bercampur padu dalam tetes darahnya.

 _Siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan_ pengharapan _adalah hal yang indah?_ Benaknya tertawa. Di matanya, seluruh keindahan tidak lebih dari hitam dan hitam, serta kelam dan kelabu.

Di balik buku dia mencipta, namun tetap tak seorang pun yang mampu menerka. Bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu kelu untuk sekedar menggerakan ujung jemarinya menyentuh makna _kehidupan_. Sekalipun mati-pun takkan berguna, lantaran setiap sakit yang pernah dirasakannya hanya mengalihkan untuk sementara. Dan kemudian mengingatkan _ketololannya_ yang memilih menyayat hingga darah tertumpah.

Karena takdir seolah menyiksanya—dengan memberikannya kesempatan hidup.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Lagi, hari ini ujung tajam itu menggores pigmen pucatnya. Hanya menggores, dan rembesan tipis merah mulai terlihat. Satu garis, dua garis. Lambat laun menjadi ukiran tipis. Matanya menatap kosong, enggan menatap kehidupan—terlalu muak melalui jalan. Beku di sekitarnya sungguh membantu, dengan menarikan biru kian kelam, kian kental pekat menghitam.

Hari ini, teman sekelasnya nyaris memergoki silet kecil itu tersemat di jemarinya. Kepala bersurai _soft blue_ itu tertunduk— _untungnya_. Namun ketika kakinya menarik langkah, sebersit asa entah kenapa memaksa berdiam barang sejenak.

Lalu seuntai kalimat itu terdengar, "Hazama- _san_ , bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu?"

Gadis bersurai gelombang arang itu mematung, kendati langkahnya terus mengalun. Sekilas abai akan pemikirannya, bahwa mungkin sebuah pundak akan tersaji untuknya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Suara pecahan piring terdengar, disusul hantaman benda-benda lain di dinding. Raungan ikut serta membising, menambah riuh sorak-sorai kelabu. Getar-getar dalam benaknya dari pahit menjadi hambar. Entah, indranya tak lagi dapat merasa. Kecap lidahnya seolah tak bekerja, dan iris malamnya kelam diterpa.

Sekali lagi, kedua orang tuanya saling menyalahkan. Sekali lagi Kirara menyaksikan semarak di rumah keluarga Hazama yang senantiasa nampak indah di luar. Mungkin, tetangganya telah tuli alih-alih terbiasa dengan suasana yang tercipta.

Di pelupuknya, genangan yang ada mengering dengan sendirinya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Satu hembusan napas, dan gadis Hazama itu dapat merasakan sesak menari-nari. Bulan terpantul rapuh dari permukaan kolam buatan guru guritanya, dan Kirara sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan ada sosok mungil itu di sana.

Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan, dan Kirara hampir beranjak sebelum lisan si biru muda terlontar, "Hazama- _san_ , bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu?"

Sebenarnya gadis itu terkesiap dalam hati, namun senyum teduh sewarna senjanya terulas di bibir, "Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar, Nagisa- _kun_?" tanpa sadar papila dan pori-pori pipinya terasa digelitik pedih nan ringan, "Kau tahu aku hanya memiliki segudang kisah horor nan suram."

Berkali-kali mencoba mengelak, pada akhirnya hembusan napas itu berkurang penatnya. Getir yang tanpa sadar disuarakannya dengan umpan yang tanpa sadar termakan, _"Jangan berpikir dan katakanlah—cukup katakan saja."_

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Detik-detik berlalu, senyap meresap getir. Seluruh permukaan dan sisi lidahnya hanya merasa pahit, pahit yang perlahan terasa manis. Berserakan barang-barang di rumahnya, gelap gulita sekelilingnya. Di sudut ruangan, ibunya menangis. Tirai di sisi wanita itu terombang-ambing diayun angin. Dingin rembulan merayap tipis, bagai butiran salju yang menuruni langit.

Kirara seolah dapat melihat buih putih yang terbang di udara.

Bisikan lirih ibunya membuat gadis belia itu berhenti mendongak dari dimensi ilusinya, melirik sosok yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya itu dalam hening.

"Kirara... kirara... kirara..."

Bahkan mendengar namanya diucap, pandangannya menggelap. Hempasan di benaknya memaksa, namun tidak ada yang terlontar. Inginnya ia menjambak habis rambutnya, atau menghantamkan sesuatu untuk meledakan emosinya. Namun semua itu lenyap secepat datangnya— _pecah_ begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau terlahir sebagai putriku?" kalimat itu lagi, telinga siswi akhir SMP itu berdenging rasanya, "Bagaimana bisa putriku menjadi sepertimu?"

Gadis Hazama itu pernah mengatakannya, tentang sebuah kisah seorang putri yang cacat—kehilangan cahaya dan pijak langkahnya. Dan itulah dia, yang belum pernah mengenal percik titik sinar, namun telah terpasung di jurang mati, palung bumi.

Mungkin jika besok Nagisa menemuinya, Kirara sudah memiliki satu dongeng baru.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Debar-debarnya hanya sebatas dentum berirama. Tidak memicu asa, telah kehilangan makna. Sesak telah menjadi alur napasnya, seakan telah terbagi di tiap dentingnya. Nada-nada naik dan turun, terjun melayang, lalu sang bayu berhembus bersamanya.

Sesungguhnya gadis serba hitam itu telah merasa sangat lelah. Lelah untuk mencoba hidup, lelah untuk menghadapi kesia-siaan setiap kali mencoba mengakhirinya. Jadi Hazama Kirara kembali bercerita, hanya pada Shiota Nagisa. Lewat kisah kiasannya, melalui tutur katanya yang mengalir begitu saja.

Jadi ketika _dongeng_ terakhir dikisahkannya, ekor mata gadis itu senantiasa melirik angin. Seolah meminta pada benda mati itu untuk turut membawanya serta. Sebab _Sang Raja Iblis_ telah siap turun dari singgasananya.

Kedua maniknya terpejam, menikmati sapaan angin dan anak rambutnya. Senyum pedih yang tergurat mengalir lenyap lamat-lamat.

"Kirara- _san_ , maukah kau melihat laut itu bersamaku?" oh, tawaran yang terdengar menarik. Padahal tadi pemuda Shiota itu yang melarangnya untuk tenggelam menemui hamparan biru samudra lepas.

"Aku memang terlahir sebagai kutukan, Nagisa- _kun_. Mendengar keluhan dan penyesalah setiap harinya membuatku tahu bahwa kehadiranku tak ubahnya dengan petaka tanpa batas." Tutur si pemilik surai pekat gelap, sedikit-banyak memiliki minat—sebab _azure_ yang membola nanar itu malah terkesan menggemaskan.

Dan puncaknya, ketika bahu mungil Sang Shinigami Kelas E menegang dalam dekapannya.

"Kau menangkapku, Nagisa." Bisik Sang Kegelapan semberi menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helaian biru _lautnya_.

.

 _Kau tidak perlu tenggelam untuk menjumpai laut_ _. Jangan berpikir, ungkapkan saja—agar menguap gumpalan di dada._

.

Diam-diam penyihir itu memang sudah berbulat tekad, bahwa Sang Raja Iblis rela menjadi jelanta demi bunga kapas rapuh berwarna biru lembut itu.

 **Tamat**

Oke, ini implisit(?) sekali dan Zaky terlanjur bikin ini _nyambung_ sama #StayAlive _"I'll be with You"_ #malahpromosiDX

Event ini sesuatu sekali, jadi mari kita nikmati serentetan kisah tentang pentingnya hidup lewat tema #StayAlive yang menakjubkan ini~

Oia, makasih banyak buat penyelenggara event-nya, ya :D

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
